With the rapid development of robots, various robots have been developed by the science & technology industries in China and abroad, which provides the necessary material condition for the introduction of robots in all walks of life, such as schools. However, existing robot products are uneven in quality due to wide varieties, and many robots include a lot of parts in order to adapt to the construction of different configurations, so the robots have low applicability and performance-cost ratio, so that a large burden is brought to units and personnel in all walks of life, such as schools, teachers and students.